


Dizzy

by Janekfan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Modern Era, Reassurances, and attention Geralt, desk chairs, dizzy - Freeform, spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janekfan/pseuds/Janekfan
Summary: Prompt:  g works from home but j constantly steals his swivel chair and promptly uses its to make himself dizzy to no end. geralt is Tired.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> For Persony Pepper!
> 
> Thank you so much! I hope you like it ^^

“Geralt.” 

“No.”

“Geralt.” 

“ _No._ ”

“ _Geralt._ ”

“Jaskier.” Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. “I need to finish this. And you already have my chair.” He turned back to the work he was doing, standing of course, at his standing desk. “Do the,” he twirled his finger, “spinny thing you like.” 

“But I want you to come to bed.” The musician sounded dejected and Geralt understood, he really did. It had been weeks since he started work on this current project and Jaskier complained that their bed was too big without him. “I’m tired. It’s late. I miss you.” Even though he could tell Jaskier was trying to keep it light, Geralt could hear the sadness lying just beneath the surface of his words. He was being understanding and patient, he was, and that’s why he allowed the petty theft. But Geralt was almost done and then he would give Jaskier all the love and attention he deserved. 

Behind him, he could hear the squeak that indicated Jaskier had indeed begun spinning around in his chair, nimble toes hitting the same spot each time to keep up his momentum. In his petulence, he was picking up speed.

“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Out of the corner of his eye he caught a brief flash of Jaskier’s lackadaisical face and hand waving his warning away. “Have it your way.” Despite himself, Geralt enjoyed his company. His work could be lonely and it was always nice when Jaskier chose to spend time with him despite the boredom. The creaking of the chair again sped up, but he kept his mouth shut, making adjustments to the final touches.

When all of a sudden the chair lurched to an abrupt stop. 

“Oh _god_.”

“Is this where I say ‘I told you so?’” He saved the program, sure he was getting nothing more done. 

“You beast.” Jaskier’s voice was thick and for a brief second, Geralt feared the worst and knelt beside him, brushing his fringe out of his nigh on green face. 

“Are you?”

“Dun...think so?” 

“Alright. Up you come. I’ve got you.” Geralt took most of his idiot partner’s weight, catching him when he threatened to continue spinning right onto the floor with a groan. He tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Be right back.” 

“Nngh.” 

“I know.” He returned with a damp cloth, nice and cool, and placed it over his closed eyes, smiling at the soft sigh of relief. “I would think you’d have learned by now, little lark.” 

“Shuddup…” Geralt chuckled. “C’mere.” And he made grabby hands in his vague direction. 

“Don’t think I don’t know you did this on purpose.” 

“Did not.” But his upturned lips spoke otherwise and he cuddled into Geralt’s arms like he fit there, breath becoming deeper as the nausea faded. “I used to be able to handle that as a kid.” 

“Your head swelled with ego, no doubt.” 

“Hey!” There was no heat behind his exclamation or the light slap to his bicep. Blindly, he attempted a kiss and landed somewhere between Geralt’s nose and upper lip, giggling lightly when it was returned properly. “It’s all part of my charm, right?” Words were important to Jaskier and the best way to allay the undercurrent of worry as he sought reassurances. 

“Of course. And all of why I love you.”


End file.
